Skype
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: "Was that Yo-Yo's girlfriend?" Tithi asks, skipping alongside with Yu. "No, Yo-Yo's too grumpy. Girls don't like him." Yuu replies, as he shrugs his shoulders. This gesture makes Tithi cover his own mouth in order to surpass his laughter. HikaruxKyoya
1. Skype

**Skype**

**.:At the WBBA:.**

"Hikaru, please call Kyoya's group and tell them to get ready!" Gingka exclaimed rather urgently. "And don't forget to tell them that my dad will be sending them transportation. Kyoya's quite the cheep skate." Gingka laughs nervously, as he begins to scratch the back of his head.

Hikaru nods, as she shuffles through some papers. "Is there anything else I should inform them?" She asks, looking at her screen that displayed the image of the director's son.

"Nothing too much. Just ask him, if he found any other Legendary Bladers. If his answer is a 'yes'. Get back to me." He stops from talking, as he briefly scratches his nose. "Oh, do you have his information?" Gingka asks.

It took Hikaru a while to look through her contact list. After strolling down the list of multiple contacts, Hikaru begins to shake her head as she looks up at the wide screen. "No, I don't have his Skype. I need it. Could you please give it to me, Gingka?" Hikaru asks, as she grabs a pen in her hand and a looseleaf paper from the desk's surface.

Anxiously, she awaits on the director's son to tell her the needed information. This information is what she needs in order to get in contact Kyoya. Her pen in her grasps ready to quickly write down Kyoya's name for the Skype program on the looseleaf.

"It's his name, Kyoya Tatigami, with no space."

Quickly, Hikaru writes down the information. Then, she pauses for a brief moment, as she is very unsure of how to correctly to spell Kyoya's last name. "Um… How do you correctly spell his last name?" She asks as she erases the misspelling of his surname that was written with a 'T-A-T-G-U-M-E-Y'.

Gingka laughs to himself. "T-A-T-I-G-A-M-I." He spelt for her with a heartfelt smile on his lips as his eyes fondly look at his father's secretary.

"Okay. Got it." Hikaru said, raising her head up to barely notice Gingka's soft gaze that he gave her.

"I'm counting on you, Hikaru." Gingka said, nodding his head as he ends their conversation.

"Hikaru!" Ryo shouts in urgency as he comes rushing into the Director's office. The sound of the door slamming behind him is heard in the back around. From the golden doorknob, the wall now –from behind the door – has a small and barely noticeable dent.

"Yes director?" Hikaru asks, swinging her stool chair around to face him.

"Did you get a chance to call Kyoya?" He asks, as he adjusts his tie with his fingers.

"I'm on it, Director."

Hikaru searches for Kyoya's name on her laptop, while on the Skype program. To her surprise, she notices that there are so many people that have the same user name "Kyoya". And for his last name...

"There!" Hikaru said as she clicks on his name that has a picture of his 'Leon' bey. 'This guy sure does like his Bey. That's a given.' Hikaru thought to herself.

Hikaru clicks on the live streaming video icon. After a few rings, the call is disconnected. 'It must be something wrong with the WiFi connection.' Hikaru thought to herself on the issues of WiFi.

So, she tries the Skype program icon, again.

Hikaru refreshes the page first and then clicks on the video icon once more. After a few more rings, Kyoya finally picks up with a simple 'hello'...

**.:With Kyoya a while aback:.**

Meanwhile…

From below the mountain, just on the outskirts of the village, three individuals finally start to make their departure from the once parodied village that believed there was a monster dwelling in the mountains. When in fact, the masked monster is just a shy little boy, Tihti.

Kyoya sidelong glances over his shoulder and slows his pace for the two boys following him. "Hurry up, you two." He barks at them, impatiently. His eyes narrow as he watches to two boys trot up closer to him. Kyoya's lips curl into a smug smile as he turns to walk on ahead.

Yu found this conflicting situation very challenging because Kyoya and Tihti didn't see eye-to-eye with one another. They are so similar to 'oil and water' trying to overpower the other. Yu figures to himself that if he is to compare the two.

Kyoya would no doubt represent 'oil'. As for Tihti, he would definitely represent 'water'. When Kyoya and Tihti were battling, the battle was totally uneven. Tihti refused to take the battle seriously with Kyoya because of Kyoya's aggressive attitude.

Yu sighs in defeat walking behind Kyoya and in front of Tihti. Tihti is now latching onto Yu's shirt like a timid child. Yu shakes his head in dismay; it took since yesterday evening to finally convince Tithi that Kyoya has good intentions.

Kyoya sidelong glances over his shoulder. He had to keep a watchful eye on those two boys. Kyoya is not all that thrilled to have Yu tag-along, but if he didn't. Tihti wouldn't have agreed to come. It left him in a win-win situation. This is the only reason as to why he allowed Yu to tag-along. He resumes in a fast-step pace with the two youths following closely behind him.

Kyoya knew that the spoiled brat preferred to stand closer to Yuu rather than him. It didn't bother him. The brat's totally scared of him.

"He's such a bully!" Tithi grumbles rather loudly to Yuu. "He's like a big, fat meanie!" Tithi add, placing on his mask on his face.

"Tihti," Yu said, shaking his head.

"Okay. Okay. All right." Tihti exclaims huffily, as he folds his two arms around Yu's left arm. His arms lightly squeeze onto Yu's left arm in a firm grasp as they continue to walk behind Kyoya to an unknown destination. "I guess he's okay." Tihti said, as he narrows his glare at Kyoya's backside. His inner thoughts are beginning to ponder of his inner self-doubt.

"Tihti?" Yu says, questionably.

"But, he's still a big, fat meanie." Tihti exclaims in great defiance.

'Pff. A big fat meanie, am I?' Kyoya thought, as he lightly bites down on his bottom lip. He briefly glances down at his phone in his hand. Soon after, his hard gaze resumes to look straight ahead. The glaring rays of the sunlight is now glaring into his eyes. Kyoya raises his arm up to shield his eyes with his hand, this glaring rays of the sunlight is making it difficult to see in the distance.

"Yo-Yo."

Kyoya heard Yu say. He shakes his head and resumes to walk in the direction that his phone is tracing.

"Yo-Yo." Yu said in dismay.

"He's so odd, and his eyes... There are so big." Tithi exclaimed pointing to his own eyes and showing how big they are.

Yu couldn't help but laugh out loud at the expression of the mask-less Tihti.

An irritated Kyoya releases a low growl in his throat. 'How much longer do I have to deal with them?'

"Quit making so much noise, you two!" Kyoya scowls at them as he comes to a sudden stop. He casually rests his hand on his hip. A soft vibrating sound is heard from inside his pocket.

"Huh?" He thought in question as to who is trying to get in contact with him and why. Quickly, Kyoya reaches into the left pocket of his pants to retrieve his iPhone device. As soon as Kyoya pulls out his iPhone, he notices the icon symbol relating to the Skype program. Swiftly, Kyoya switches the phone mode from vibration to ringer by pressing the sleeping button, twice.

"Was that Yo-Yo's girlfriend?" Tithi asks, skipping alongside with Yu.

"No, Yo-Yo's too grumpy. Girls don't like him." Yuu replies, as he shrugs his shoulders. This gesture makes Tithi cover his own mouth in order to surpass his laughter.

"What are you guys talking about? Of course, I can get a girlfriend. I just don't have the time to do it." Kyoya said in defiance. Finally, he is able to set the record straight with these youngsters.

The truth is that he just didn't have the time to take care of someone else's feelings. Honestly, a girl's feelings are similar to a roller coaster. All relationships consist of the ups and downs as well as the ins and outs of the process of balancing time schedules. And not to mention, that these cycle continuously start all over again and again.

"That or no girl likes you!" Tithi whispers underneath his breath to himself. A small sly, mischievous smile curls his lips indicating a slight sense of triumph.

As the two boys are in a fit of laughs, they eventually end up colliding right into Kyoya's backside. Kyoya nearly drops his iPhone from his hands; he looks over his right shoulder in a threating glare at the two boys that just previously collided into him.

Kyoya shakes his head in dismissal, as he turns his head away to look at his iPhone device. "Hello?" He asks, through the camera. There - on the other end - is a blurry image. The whole screen is tinted red.

"Director, it helps when you move away from the camera. Honestly, Director." A girl's voice said in dissatisfaction.

Kyoya's eyes widens as he quickly recognizes that particular genuine, feminine voice. It belongs to Hikaru Hasama.

"Hello?" An irritated Kyoya asks, again. It is annoying to him that now Hikaru has finally gotten his full attention; she is actually wasting his time at this particular moment.

"Hello? Is that you, Kyoya?" Hikaru asks questionably staring into the screen. There are some keyboard sounds of someone typing on the keyboard that is coming from the opposite side. Soon after a few more typing sounds are heard. The screen finally comes clearer; to reveal a well business suited, Hikaru and Gingka's father who is the WBBA's director, Ryo.

Kyoya smirks in pride. So, he was right about the owner of the voice. It did belong to Hikaru.

"Hey, Yu. Who is 'that girl' Yo-Yo is talking to?" Tithi asks as he steals a quick glance of the blue-haired beauty.

"That is 'Hippie-Hop'." Yu replies, swiftly snatching the iPhone from Kyoya's hands.

"Yu." Kyoya growls in his in throat.

"Hikaru, how are you?" Yu practically almost screams his excitement on seeing the girl of his affections. He presses his lips to the camera spot to smooch kiss on the camera. Indicating that he is giving Hikaru a kiss.

"Whoa. Yu, you sure have grown." Hikaru praises Yu. "I miss you, too. Everything is fine with me."

After being praised by Hikaru, Yu has a beaming wide smile on his lips as he shyly scratching the back of his head. He begins to laugh a little. "You look even prettier." He compliments her.

Just before Hikaru is able to say something else, Kyoya leans his face over the screen.

"What is it that you want?" He asks wanting to get to the point. It is what Kyoya is well known for.

"Kyoya, there is no time to waste. The director will be sending a jet. Both of you need to be there promptly to aboard the jet. It will be landing at the northwestern side of the destination." Hikaru informs them.

"Hey, what about me?" Tithi exclaims, tossing his mask aside to also come into view of the iPhone camera.

"Oh. Who are you, sweetheart?" Hikaru asks, the pink-haired boy now in view.

"Some lost dude. He'll be coming along with us." Kyoya bluntly answers Hikaru's question.

"Take care, you guys." Hikaru said, warmly waving to Tithi with a heartfelt smile on her pretty face. "We'll be waiting for the three of you in the WBBA HQ. So, please be carful. I love you all." She adds, as she winks to the three guys before she disconnects the chat.

"Let's get going. Nemesis will be distinguished." With that said, Kyoya trots to the jet that is trying to land peacefully.

**.:Back with Hikaru:.**

"Why did I just wink at them?" She asks herself as she starts to feel very unsure of herself based on her actions. 'That was so very odd.' she thought to herself.

"Come on, Hikaru. We have to get the hospital beds ready." Ryo said as he rushes in pushing a stool chair out the door with her still sitting in it. This sudden motion of movement ends up breaking her train of thoughts.

"Wait! We have to get what ready now?" Hikaru asks, turning her head around to look at the director pushing her down the hallway aisle. Her face is dumbfounded by the sudden thought of getting hospital beds ready.

"Do you remember when Gingka fought against Ryuga?" Ryo asks her without hearing a response from her. He notices that she lowers her head down. "Gingka was hurt pretty brutally." He continues with his head held up high watching where he is steering the wheel-rolling chair that Hikaru sits on. "Imagine for a moment, if you will. Just imagine twenty times that hurt. Since we are talking about Nemesis here." As soon as he finishes his sentence, Ryo pushes Hikaru off the wheel-rolling chair. Hikaru almost falls to the floor if Ryo didn't grasp her left arm. Hikaru tilts her head upwards to stare at his serious expression. Ryo stables her stance and together they both walk through the door ahead of them.

"Put the folded sheets on the beddings on the mattress and add their names at the back of the beds." Ryo said to his assistant.

Hikaru nods her head as she looks around the room to carefully inspect the room; she went over by the window. Once she opens the blindfolds, she notices just how the outside seems to have a purplish glow to it.

"I hope he's fine..." Hikaru said out loud to no one in particular. She releases a deep sigh. As soon as she gets her second wind, she swiftly paces to attend to the beds by placing the folded sheets on the bed mattresses.

"Oh God. What's happening?" Hikaru rhetorically asks, just as the Earth starts shaking. She falls over onto the floor and ends up hitting her head in the process. Her hands touch the throbbing spot as everything starts to get all blurry; the last image she is able to see is of Ryo who is hollering her name.

**.:A few hours later:.**

Hikaru lightly releases a distressful moan. Her eyelids slowly flutter open and close a few times. That is until she can finally regain focus, by rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. Her eyes stare at the bare ceiling, just above her.

Slowly, Hikaru starts to motions her upper body to try sitting up in the bed that she is in; she winces in minor agony, as her left eye closes tightly to indicate her great discomfort. The numb and painful feeling of her throbbing, aching head causes her more discomfort.

Hikaru lightly traces her fingertips on top of her head. She feels some loincloth bandages that are securely wrapped around her head. As she finally finds enough strength to completely sit up on the bed. Hikaru inhales a deep gasp as she takes notices to that all the remaining beds seem to be taken up by all the gang as they are unconscious.

"Huh?" Hikaru said. "I guess I slept through the whole thing without even knowing when they all came back." She said out loud, looking over at her left.

To her left, she sees Gingka soundlessly asleep. She sees the rise and fall of his chest of the increasing and decreasing air intake that his heart needs to survive.

Then, Hikaru turns to look to her right, there she notices Yu. He is fast asleep. In a very odd looking position, his boyish legs are over the blankets, while the upper half of his boyish body is completely covered.

Her soft gaze continues down to the rest of the occupied beds where everyone is fast asleep. Some are completely covered in their blankets and yet some are not completely covered at all. There are some that are only half covered in their blankets.

Hikaru silently continues to stare straight ahead of her at the remaining other people sleeping in the beds as well. "Everyone is safe and sound. Thank goodness." She said in great relief. However, there is one that she couldn't find among the group.

"This bed that I ended up taking. I wonder who it is suppose to belong to." Hikaru ponders to herself as she slowly shifts her upper body around to see a name plastered across the headboard…

'Kyoya Tatigami'

"Oh God..." Hikaru starts, only to be interrupted by an image of a sleeping green head, that's asleep on the couch. He looks pretty comfy. Buts she knows better then to judge.

"Thank you so much Kyoya." Hikaru states just a little above a whisper. Before falling back to sleep on 'Kyoya's bed'.

"Good night Kyoya." With that last said, she drifted in a dreamless slumber, that would surly bring her happiness tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Hey guys! ^^**

**How are you all? I wish everyone a great HAPPY BLATED NEW YEARS!**

**Anyways, this story here is to show just how much I love Kyoya x Hikaru. Myself and Ai were busy talking in PM on how Kyoya and Hikaru got some time off-screen together. Then, we were both wondering what Kyoya x Hikaru could have done with their off-screen moment. I know I changed the story so much, but I couldn't help it! I just seriously love it! Ai Beta read this and fix it majorly. So a warm thank you goes to her ^^**

**Please if you review on my story, then please do the same to my new sister, Ai. We both worked so hard to do a Kyoya x Hikaru story. Thank you all for who will favorite, follow, review and read!**

**Me and Ai love you all!**

**'FaceTime' Aiyana-J Snowbear**


	2. Winter Berry

**********Winter Berr********y**

After three weeks from the occurrence of the Nemesis Crisis, Hikaru releases a deep sigh. Eavesdropping by accident, the young bluenette overhears her employer's party plans. Hikaru shakes her head in disbelief that the middle-aged father is still so youthful.

"Yes, I'll rent the whole Rink… Yes, I'll get my secretary to come over there with a few men to… Ok, thank you so much." Ryo said placing the receiver down and turns around to see his secretary, just outside the doorway to his office.

Hikaru releases another deep sigh, as she sees the eagerness in her employer's face. "Yes… Yes, sir?"

"Hikaru, I need you to get ready to go to the ice rink." Ryo informs bluntly.

"Why do you want me to go to the rink, Director?" Hikaru asks pretending that she was not eavesdropping.

"We'll be holding a celebration party. In honor of the Legendary Bladers." He said getting up from his chair.

"Director, it's in the middle of winter." She explains with her third –in a row - release of a deep sigh.

"Would you prefer a beach party than an ice skating one?" Ryo asks his secretary.

Hikaru doesn't answer the question quite yet as she herself is unsure about a party arrangements would be suitable for the Legendary Bladers.

"Besides, I can always make another party in a few months. We can just to throw a party at the beach this time around." He explains, walking to the doorway and down the aisle of the hallway soon after he closes his door behind him.

Alone…  
"Director," Hikaru said with a frown on her face. Hikaru slouches over as she falls backwards managing to hit her head on the office wall. Her head still hurts from the fall that she took some days ago.

True, Kyoya was sweet enough to give up his assigned bed for her to sleep in. However, this morning, he wasn't as sweet.

'What did I expect? Did I really expect a kiss from the proud 'King of Beasts' that prides himself of being a 'lone wolf'?'

"Well… Let's get this over with." Hikaru states, rubbing her briefly throbbing head.

As soon as she walks out into the aisle hallway of the WBBA, Hikaru turns left and grabs her coat from the coat rack. After buttoning up her coat, she firmly wraps her pink fleece scarf around her neck and briefly lifts a small part of her scarf to cover her nose. Next, she adjusts her woolen homemade hat in front of a hanging mirror. After finally adjusting her homemade hat to her unique style, Hikaru slips on her ankle boots over her skinny jeans. Her keys, phone and wallet are in her lilac purse as she opens the door and heads out.

'This is going to be a very long day.' Hikaru thought to herself as she walks down the sidewalk. She silently thinks of how cruel of her employer's to make such a request on a cold winter day. Anyways, everything had to be done by this evening at 7, so the scheduled celebration party could start.

Soon after arriving at the WBBA's parking lot, her blue Ferrari car. Brushing some snow off with her car brush that she retrieved from her backseat, she starts her engine allowing it to warm up for a few moments. After a few moments and finally dusting off the snow from her window shields and bumpers of front and rear. She opens her door and gets in.

The radio plays a song by the artist, Ne-Yo, known as 'Never Knew I Needed'.

As Hikaru is driving down the icy roads, she thinks as she comes to a red traffic streetlight.

'I cannot believe the director invited the proclaimed solar legendary bladers: Yuki, Tihti, Dynamis, King, and Aguma. Unfortunately, Ryo didn't stop there. No. He ends up inviting the worldly team members from all over the globe that Gan Gan Galaxy battled with in the world championships.' Hikaru pauses from her thoughts as she presses down on the gas paddle to move her car.

The radio plays another song from the artist Mariah Carey known as 'Always Be my Baby'.

'This actually the sole reason as to why the director rented the whole rink to be closed. It is just for them.' Hikaru thought as she takes a sharp left after following the rules to the code: SMSE (signal, mirrors, shoulder-check and evaluate).

The cold atmosphere is just above normal, but the way the gust of wind takes you by surprise is a little too much. It is like when playing a friendly game of peek-a-boo.

"Here we are." Hikaru said as she makes a left turn into the ice rink. The rink is outside. Every winter, the city opens this large frozen over lake to the public to enjoy a leisure time skating in the rink.

Once Hikaru is sure that this is the correct place, she turns off her car. She opens the door to step out and locks her doors with a touch of a button. It beeps. She closes the locked door behind her as she slowly walks ahead.

Hikaru cautiously makes sure she wouldn't slip and fall. Her slightly throbbing head already hurts.

Slowly approaching the circular rink, a man comes into view. He is holding up his phone as he takes pictures.

'It must be related to the update in their website of the mall, again.'

"Hello." Hikaru starts with a wave of her mitten glove hand as she comes to stand next to the man.

The man briefly jumps at the sound of her soft voice, as his phone went flying from his hands and begins sliding across the rink to the center.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hikaru apologizes, as she intends to retrieve his phone. A hand is placed on her shoulder to stop her midway.

"It's fine, Ma'am." He said with a soft smile. He removes his hand from her shoulder. Slowly, he takes a few steps back. "So, you must be Ryo?" The man asks, scratching the back of his light blue colored hair.

"No." Hikaru said shaking her head. "He's my employer. I'm just his secretary, Hikaru Hasama." She adds, gesturing her hand intending to shake his.

"My name is Neo." The man said as he gladly takes Hikaru's hand in his. They briefly shake hands and release the grasp. "So, are we here to talk about the private reservations?"

"Yes, we are, Neo." Hikaru replies with a slight nod of her head. "My boss, Ryo Hagane, wants the rink from 7pm till midnight. Will that be fine?" She asks, pulling out her phone to find her app calendar to write down the schedule.

"Brr…" Neo said, shivering in the cold winter air. "It is quite chilly outside. How's about we continue this discussion in my office." He nervously laughs; as he places his warm hand on Hikaru's back. He lightly guides her into the mall.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

"Hikaru!" Madoka shouts, as she steps out of the changing room. She is wearing a thigh-length meadow-green tunic over her slender body figure. "You look absolutely stunning." She compliments with a sincere smile on her shimmering lip-gloss lips.

Hikaru releases a deep sigh, as she slightly sidelong glances at herself from the corner of her light purple eyes. Her reflection inside the long mirror reveals her stunning appearance.

She has a newfound dark blue woolen hat with some loose strands of her cerulean hair on the side of her face. Her jacket is a light shade color of periwinkle with two pockets on the side. She is wearing a new pair of skinny jeans. Her ankle-length ice-skating skates are pure white.

"Oh, Madoka. I look so ordinary and normal." Hikaru said emotionless. "If anyone looks stunning, it is you. Where did you get that tunic anyways?"

Madoka lightly chuckles to herself. "I've stitched it all myself. I read a fabric guidebook on how to make a tunic. Then, I went to a fabric shop and purchased this meadow-green cloth in order to make this tunic." Madoka explains with pride in her voice of accomplishing on sewing a lovely outfit.

Hikaru doesn't reply as she resumes to look at herself in the long mirror. She silently compares her attire with Madoka's. It is true; she doesn't look like anything new. She just looks plain ordinary.

"Which is why I'm saying you look great in ordinary basis." Madoka said placing her hands on her hips. "Kyoya will so ask you to skate with him." She adds as she raises her hands from her hips. Her clasps hands are over her heart as she casually arches her left leg in a hopeful upright feminine gesture.

Hikaru sighs from recognition; it is no use in arguing with the strong-willed Madoka. "Can't I at least get like a scarf or something?" Hikaru asks placing her fingertips onto her exposed neck. "It will be freezing outside in the rink. I'll catch a cold or worse the flu."  
Madoka releases a disarray sigh, lightly shaking her head at her modest friend. "No. That will be Kyoya's job to give his scarf to you." Madoka sternly told Hikaru with a narrow ice-glare.

"But wouldn't he need his scarf to keep his neck warm?" Hikaru asks, sidelong glancing away with her right hand on her left arm. "I mean, why should I take his scarf from him?"

Madoka enters into her own changing room. "Then, he'll offer to share it with you." Madoka said, tossing her meadow-green tunic outfit from out of the changing room. The soft fleece material lands on top of Hikaru's head.

"But, he's taller than me." Hikaru whines, slipping the tunic off of her head. "Plus, he doesn't even like me." Hikaru adds in great denial of any guy falling head-over-heels for a modest girl like her. Whispering underneath her breath to herself, she is unaware that her best friend, Madoka, had heard.

"Gingka told me not to tell you this, Hikaru. It is mostly because if I did tell you. You'll kill him." Madoka's voice is heard from the opposite side of the changing room. "Gingka made-up a fake boyfriend for you."

"Wait… What?"

"Just listen to me." Madoka said in a reassuring voice. "Kenta and Gingka were causally talking, when Kyoya was in hearing distance. Gingka casually brings up your name. He told Kenta that you have a boyfriend. By that time, a quiet and more attentive Kyoya becomes more interested in eavesdropping on the information of your boyfriend from Gingka's and Kenta's chitchat." Madoka said, opening the changing room door.

Madoka is wearing her pink jacket over her shoulders. Her own pink woolen hat, perfectly matches with her pink scarf that is wrapped around her neck. Her white skating gear matches perfectly with her white skinny jeans.

"Oh, wow. You look absolutely amazing, Madoka." Hikaru silently compliments, deeply hoping that her best friend had forgotten about their last conversation.

"Now we get to look like fertile twins." Madoka teasingly replies to her best friend. The auburn-haired teenager carefully waddles with her skates closer to Hikaru. As her body sways to the right, Hikaru swiftly reaches out her hand to steady her friend from falling to the cemented floor. The girls hold the other's hand in their grasp. "Well, shall we go?"

"Madoka, you still need to untie your skates." Hikaru replies as she lightly shakes her head at her silly friend. She supports and guides Madoka to a close bench and sits her down. Hikaru waddles over to the opposite side of her friends to sit down.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Madoka said as she unties her skating gears. "I hope that you can skate." Madoka releases a heartfelt giggles. "If you can't, I'll offer Kyoya to help you skate. You can lean your body against his warmth." Madoka said, with a light wink as she places her warm boots on.

Looking over to her left shoulder, Madoka notices that Hikaru has already taken off her own skates. Madoka watches her friend tie a small knot at the ends of her skates. Hikaru places the knotted string of her skates across her right shoulder. Madoka notices that her friend spotted the scarf section on a rack

. "Please, don't buy them." Madoka pleads as she is behind her friend. She rests her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I mean it, Hikaru. I really want Kyoya and you to be a couple."

Hikaru snorts, pulling out a white scarf from the rack. She wraps the white scarf around her neck and places the ends in her jacket. For one last time, Hikaru looks at herself in great defiance. Hikaru gave no thought to Madoka's crazy intentions of 'Kyoya, the King of Beasts' of ever becoming Hikaru's boyfriend.

Madoka releases a defeated sigh; she places her hands in the depth of her jacket pockets to keep warm. 'Why must she be stubborn?' Madoka thought to herself as she hears her friend say…

"We are going to be wearing the clothes to go, please."

******~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

A majestic winter wonderland is covered in a cold uplifting fog. This scene is a breath-taking view to most public visitors all except one: Kyoya Tategami.

Kyoya is sitting down beside Nile – near the rink – on a wooden bench. The two converse in wordless conversation about simple situations on what they think about the celebration party that is held for the 'Legendary Bladers'.

"I can't really skate." Nile confesses, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his lips.

Mei-Mei forcefully pulls him up off the chair. "That's no pleasing." Mei-Mei jokes with a smile still holding Nile's hand in hers. Her cheeks are a little rosier than usual.

"You mean 'Excuse'" Chao-Xin fondly said, from behind his adoptive kid sister, Mei-Mei. He couldn't help but have a soft spot for the girl. They both grew up in the Bey Lin Temple.

Mei-Mei ignores her older adoptive older brother that loves to correct her words. Ever since they were children he has always been there to rephrase her words. In dismissal, she rolls her red eyes as she roughly tugs at Nile's arm. Mei-Mei literally drags a reluctant Nile to skate with her on the rink. As they are waddling on the rink's surface, Mei-Mei and Nile almost trip on their skates.

"Tsk." Kyoya releases a frustrated hiss, as he rubs his temples. His midnight sapphire eyes scan the rink for a special someone with someone unrecognizable. 'Where's her boyfriend?' Kyoya thought to himself. Since eavesdropping on Gingka's and Kenta's conversation, Kyoya has been left full of curiosity. The last three weeks.

"Hey Kyoya!" Gingka said, frantically waving his hand in a greeting gesture. He is in the middle of the rink standing still on the ice in the middle. "Come on, Kyoya. Come skate, you cat."

"No, thanks. I don't skate." Kyoya said, bluntly as he folds his arms across his chest. He stretches his aching legs as he has been sitting on the bench for the last three hours. His deep midnight sapphire eyes silently gaze on Hikaru. She is talking to Dynamis. 'It cannot be him.' Kyoya thought to himself.

"Come on, baby cat." Gingka teases as he is skating up to Kyoya. He allows himself to sway backwards on the ice's surface. "Let's play cat-and-mouse. I'll be the mouse, if you like."

"Gingka." Kyoya shouts as he swiftly stands up. He motions his legs to skate after his redheaded rival.

"Okay, see if you can keep up." Gingka said in a fit of laughs as he twirls around to start picking up the pace.

Kyoya tails right behind Gingka. Once in reaching distance, Kyoya pulls on Gingka's long white scarf. Gingka falls on his bum, miserably hard on the ice.

Kyoya turns to look at Gingka's sly grin. Once Kyoya turns around, he sees where he is skating.

After colliding into Hikaru's backside, Kyoya is leaning over Hikaru's body. He notices that she has her hands securely wrapped around her head. He sees her wince in silent agony. Kyoya leans away from over her. His midnight sapphire eyes looks over his shoulder to see Madoka and Gingka holding hands as they skate together as a couple.

Kyoya releases a deep sigh; his midnight sapphire eyes turn to gaze at Hikaru still clutching her head. "Are you getting up?" He asks, crossing his arms across his lean chest.

Hikaru didn't move. Only her soft whimpers are barely heard.

Dashan and Dynamis skate over to her. Dynamis narrows his icy glare at Kyoya for hurting Hikaru. Kyoya returns the icy glare. Midnight sapphire eyes verses Midnight sapphire eyes.

"Hikaru," Dashan asks, unaware that both Dynamis and Kyoya are having a stare down. He leans down to her side and rests his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want help getting up?" He asks, full of concern. Slowly, Hikaru nods. Dashan grasps her upper body with his right arm and motions his left arm to slip underneath her bent knees. He - cautiously and slowly - stands up, while holding onto her limp body in his sturdy muscular arms. "I'll get you to the bench. Everything will be all right." Dashan told Hikaru, reassuring her that she'll be just fine.

"Dashan, my head hurts a little." Hikaru admits, as she is lightly placed down on the bench from Dashan's secure grasp. He sits next to her. Hikaru hears a deep sigh escape his lips as he slowly pulls down her hat from her head. The chilling breeze makes her unaware head wound slightly ache.

Once her hat is removed from her head, Dashan notices some blood slowly oozing out of a head wound. 'She's hurt pretty badly.' Dashan thought to himself as he bends over to untie his black skates and slips them off of his feet. He slips on his shoes and stands up. Before he walks over towards the water fountain, Dashan grabs a cup from the table by them.

"Why is there blood coming from your head?" Kyoya's rough voice made its way to Hikaru's ears.

"It's from last time." Hikaru said, lowering her gaze from him, as she is pretty aware of her injury. "It just feels cold. I want to warm it. Something…" Hikaru stops talking as she feels a warm object being placed on top of her head.

"Keep this." Kyoya said, after placing his warm hoody that previously covered his ears. The dark green hoody has two fluffy balls attached to the ends.

"Thank you, Kyoya. It actually feels much better, but it will be stained with blood, now." Hikaru said, feeling very unsure.

"It's fine." Kyoya said, casually placing his cold hands into his jacket. He tilts his body away from her. "How's about once Dashan is done cleaning your cut. I'll escort you safely home." He asks casually pointing to his car. "I never really wanted to come here in the first place." He said gazing at Tihti: who sticks his tongue out at him, and Yu is licking his melting vanilla ice cream.

"Here, let me see your cut." Dashan said; removing Kyoya's hoody. He dabs a few drops of water and begins to clean away the dry blood that is caked on her cerulean hair.

The head wound cut - to his relief – is not that serious. He pulls a few tissues from his mini First Aid Kit from his pocket. "Hikaru, this is going to sting a bit. We have to disinfect the cut from the wound." Dashan warns Hikaru as he lightly dabs the ointment on her head. He sees the cerulean girl briefly wince.

"Do you have something clean?" Dashan asks, dabbing her head with a new cloth. Hikaru nods her head, and offers Kyoya's hoody. Dashan shakes his head. "It has blood. If you put this hoody on, the tissue will just get wet." He softly explains to her. Hikaru offers her scarf to him instead. Dashan gladly takes her scarf and wraps the white scarf around her wounded head.

"I don't know. What about your neck?" Dashan said, with a light chuckle. There is a faint rosy blush that appears on Hikaru's cheeks. After securely and firmly tightening her scarf around her head. Just as Dashan reaches for his own yellow scarf, a fleece cyan scarf is held out.

The three raise their heads to see Dynamis holding out his fleece cyan scarf in his right hand. "Hikaru, you may use my scarf to keep your neck warm." He said with a hint of rosiness to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Dynamis." Hikaru replies as she takes the scarf from his right hand into her hands. She silently watches him walk away from her without another word spoken.

"Would you please just stay clear from the ice, Hikaru?" Dashan asks in a halfhearted plea.

"I think I had about enough of ice skating for a while. I'm going to go home, right now." Hikaru explains to Dashan.

"All right." Dashan said with a nod as he heads back to skating with the rest of the group.

"Can we go now?" Kyoya asks in annoyance.

******~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

The clicking of the front door indicates modes switching from lock to unlock. The twist of the knob of the front door slides open revealing two people.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hikaru told her guest over her shoulder as she walks down the aisle of her narrow hallway. She slips off her jacket and Dynamis' fleece scarf. She hangs them both on a hanger in her front closet. "I will also throw your hoody into the washer. It has blood on it." She adds, leading Kyoya into her living room as soon as they slipped off their shoes.

"Just sit here and eat what ever you want. The television is over there. You can watch anything, except the inappropriate stuff." She said sternly as she lists her personal household rules.

"You can sit on the sofa. If you fall asleep, I'll bring a quilt to cover you." She said as she places her keys on the table. "Do you need anything else?"

"Where's your bathroom?" Kyoya asked, taking off his jacket and scarf.

"In my room." She said, opening her bedroom door. "I'll be taking a shower in there."

Once Kyoya glances at Hikaru's room, there is a hinted smile on his lips. He is impressed because it is not like Hikaru at all. Kyoya casually walks into her room to observe the surroundings.

The walls are purple that have a few decorations of pictures and a single clock hanging from the wall. Her window has a built in bench. The ceiling is pure white. Her bed fleece sheets are the shade of lilac and lavender color.

Kyoya walks into the bathroom and closes her bathroom door for some privacy.

Her home phone starts ringing, Hikaru walks over to her phone and answers with a 'hello?'

"Hey! How's kitten doing?" Madoka's voice rang through Hikaru's ear. Hikaru feels a faint rosy blush to her cheeks.

"Hello, Madoka. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay." Madoka said from the other line.

Click.

Just as she places the phone on its base, it rings once again. Hikaru looks at the caller ID listed and notices it is Dynamis'.

"Oh, hello Dynamis," Hikaru said in a greeting over the phone. "I want to thank you once again for loaning me your scarf. It keep my neck nice and warm."

There is silence on the other line.

"I'll toss your fleece scarf into the washer, when I toss Kyoya's hoody into the washer."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to wash my scarf. You can return it – unwashed - whenever." Dynamis told Hikaru over the phone. "Good night."

Click.

Hikaru looks at her phone in disbelief. "He hung up." She said placing the phone down into the receiver. Soon after, Kyoya walks out of her room. "I'll be taking a shower now." Hikaru said walking past him into her bedroom to her walk-in closet. She picks her nightgown and underwear garments. She walks into her bathroom and places them on the toilet. Hikaru goes about brushing her hair, only to wince.

"You're going to hurt your head, again." Kyoya's rough voice made its way. Hikaru turns around and sees Kyoya getting a peek at her clothes.

"Get out!" Hikaru playfully shouts, pushing him out of the bathroom. "You all ready had your time in the bathroom. Now it is my turn."

"How's about we have a shower together?"

A beet rosy cheek Hikaru pushes him out of her bathroom and closes the door for some privacy. Hikaru turns on the tab to fill the tub with warm water. She reaches for some bath gel and squeezes the plastic bottle as a few bubbles appear in the water. She pins up her cerulean hair and starts to undress from her attire.

After sinking into the tub, she begins by grabbing her coconut-flavored shampoo along the basin of the tub. Hikaru combs her hands through her hair and lightly scrubs her scalp with her trimmed fingernails. As she tilts her head backwards to dip her head into the warm water to rise out the shampoo.

Once the shampoo is gone, she grabs her coconut-flavor conditioner and lightly scrubs her scalp. As soon as she rinses out the conditioner, her berry-flavor scented body wash is grasped in her hands along with her orange bath sponge. Slowly, she runs her orange bath sponge across her whole body to clean her body.

Just as Hikaru is going to apply more gel from the bottle. A black object moves fast, she is curious at first so she pulls the bottles aside and sees a scorpion. A horrified Hikaru gasps and releases a loud terrifying scream.

In mere seconds, Kyoya comes kicking the door open. "What's wrong?" He asks panting.

"There's a scorpion!" She exclaims, pointing to the opposite side of the tub, since the scorpion is right in front of her inside the tub basin. Her body is leaning against the bathroom wall opposite of the scorpion.

Kyoya pulls the floral curtains to look down at the black scorpion. Without thinking, his midnight sapphire eyes turn to gaze at the nude Hikaru practically covered with bubbles. A beet red Hikaru silently tilts her head away from looking at him in embarrassment.

Kyoya is silent for quite a while as his eyes trail up and down her alluring curvy body figure covered in bath bubbles. As he moves his lips to force his vocal cords to work. "It's just in your-" He couldn't finish his sentence, since Hikaru swiftly leaps out the tub and collides onto him. Kyoya feels taken aback as he notices Hikaru wrapping her legs across his hips and around his neck with her arms.

"Get it off get it off!" She cried. "Please Kyoya!"

Kyoya – feeling a deep lustful temptation - places arms around her back. "Hikaru, there's nothing on your body. The scorpion is still floating in the tub. Motionless." He told her as he turns around towards her bedroom and starts taking a few steps.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"I don't care about some useless bug. Since, it is motionless in the tub. It most likely drowned." Kyoya said bluntly. "I've got more important plans for tonight, Hikaru." He whispers into her ear as he lightly brushes his lips on her bath bubble shoulder blade. "It is about time that I tuck you in for the night. Good night, Hikaru." Kyoya said as he allows his temptation get the best of him. He closes the bathroom to give them their privacy of lovemaking inside her bedroom.

* * *

And that's, done ^_^

how was that? Cuz I just love it! :) anyways, should this be the end? Or should there be more? Im

thinking if ending it cuz it's gonna get like M rated from now on, plus I don't plan on making an M rated thing... I'm just a TEEN! x3 a fun loving teen!

GUYS PLEAS READ AI'S STORY!

**'Towel Dry' Aiyana-J Snowbear**


	3. Spring's Dewberry

******Spring's ****Dewberry**

Hikaru holds a nice shade of pink dress in front of her. She observes the unique design: it is sleeveless – yet, shoulder coverage - V-neckline crisscross frame with a long zipper down the backside. She sighs, slipping the dress over her head and slipping the dress on her feminine figure. "I don't understand why Madoka likes this design." She whispers underneath her breath, trying to make out what her friend likes about this design on her frame. Once again, Hikaru releases a sigh; the dress clung to her body and makes it extremely hard to catch her breath, as it is very tight.

"You look absolutely amazing." Madoka comments, as she sat on one of the cushioned chairs inside the mall.

Hikaru gathers her cerulean hair up in her hands as she is pulling her hair up. Casually, she trails her hand down the left side of her body all the way to rest her palm on her stomach. She tries to determine if pulling her hair up would make any difference to her appearance. "He said 'A walk in the park, not at some nightclub joint'." Hikaru told her maroon-haired friend.

"What's your point?" Madoka asks, getting up from the comfortable chair. She casually walks up to stand behind her cerulean-haired friend. She is also inside the three-sided mirrors that Hikaru's reflection is in.

"My point is, Madoka. He won't take me to some fancy dinner. Besides, this dress is too formal for an informal date." Hikaru said as she bends down to unclasp her high heels shoes.

Whistling.

Hikaru looks over her shoulder not really amused. There are some circles of young college guys just checking her out.

Horrified and embarrassed, Hikaru swings her backhand to retreat behind the changing room curtains. Her stomach twists into knots of great disgust.

Alone.

"Hikaru," Madoka said, staring at the closed curtains in front of her. She shrugs her shoulder in defeat and releases an exhausted sigh of her own. Madoka re-takes her seat on the softness of the cushion waiting chairs. She combs her fingers through her hair.

Madoka's head tilts over to a rack of clothes, she grows quite curious about the designs, as she walks over to the racks that hold the clothes.

As Madoka pulls out a long sleeve shirt with an open neckline, she allows her gaze to stare at the unique design. Quickly, she rushes back to the change room where Hikaru is behind.

"Hikaru?" Madoka asked, shoving the shirt from underneath the closet doorway. "Wear this, instead. I'll get you something else to match with it."

"Madoka,"

Madoka has already retreated to examine the jeans section. On her way back, she has a nicely folded stack of white shorts in her arms. After handing these white shorts –from underneath the doorway of the changing room - to Hikaru, Madoka returns to the cushion chairs to resume waiting for her best friend to come out from behind the interior of the changing room.

Soon after a few minutes, Hikaru finally comes out from behind the curtains; she is wearing a pair of white shorts and a white long-sleeve blouse that has a design of polka dots.

"Now this is what I call appropriate." Hikaru beams with a satisfied smile on her lovely face as she casually walks over to the mirror. "The only thing I'm missing is a pair of shoes." The cerulean-haired lady said, slightly tilting her head over her right shoulder to her giggling friend that is standing behind her in the three-way mirrors.

Madoka continue to lightly giggle and points to her left side of Hikaru. "I saw these original white and black all-star shoes, while I was on my way back to the changing room to give you those white shorts."

"Perfect."

Madoka shot up from the chair and clasped her hands. "It's official! He's your boyfriend!" Madoka sings, happily. In a sense of glee, Madoka grasps Hikaru's hands in hers and starts to swing her around alongside her.

"Madoka, Kyoya's _been_ my boyfriend since last month." Hikaru replies, as she admits her confirmation of being an item with the proud 'King of Beasts'.

Madoka stops dead in her tracks, releasing her firm grasp on Hikaru's hands. Hikaru sharply falls to the rugged floor.

"_Been_?" Madoka asks, narrowing a icy glare at the cerulean-haired woman.

"Yes, been." Hikaru nods as she stands up from the rugged floor. She casually picks up her previous clothes with her.

Madoka stands still in her place, anyone could mistake her for a statue. "Been?" She repeats herself in great disbelief. There are shadows hovering over her head.

Hikaru has already purchased the outfit to go, and is walking back to Madoka. She starts to sense a darkness leaking out from her best friend. A similar dark aura to Ryuga's and Tsubasa's.

"Umm… Are you okay?" Hikaru asks, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

Madoka scowls as she twitches her head over to ice-glare at Hikaru indicating she's not really okay. "You never once told me, Hikaru." She said in a whispering tone, waiting for her cerulean-haired friend to explain why.

"Kyoya and me wanted to see how things go first. If everything went well, then we would have told everyone. It's not a big deal." Hikaru assures her friend. "Now come on, I'll be late for the date."

"But you didn't even tell me!" A frustrated Madoka points to her chest to show just how hurt she is. "Me, Hikaru… Me, your best friend."

"Oh, Madoka. Don't take it so personally. Kyoya and I didn't want anyone to make such a big fuss about it. A month later, we're comfortable with each other. So now, I'm telling you."

Silence.

Madoka takes a second to regain her thoughts and push everything away. Today, she will make sure her cerulean-haired friend makes it there for their first memorable date.

"Alright. Now, I won't say that I'm not hurt. Today is about you and kitty-face." Madoka stuck her tongue out playfully at Hikaru, which earns a fit of giggles. "So, let's make it the best first date!" Madoka extends her hand out waiting for Hikaru to place hers on top of her friend.

"You know, we are a little too old for this." Hikaru said arching her eyebrow. Shrugging her shoulders, Hikaru places her hand on top of Madoka's. They push down their hands. "Best first date ever!" They chant simultaneously. Once that chant is done, both friends exchange a warm hug.

Hikaru and Madoka leave out the shop. "Anyways, where is he taking you, again?" Madoka asks, shuffling through her shopping bags.

"Metal Bey Park." Hikaru quickly answers, pulling her ruby red lipstick out of her miniature purse. "At night." Hikaru adds, as she is busy applying the ruby red lipstick. After finishing with her lipstick, she tosses it back into her miniature purse on her shoulder.

"Romantic. Will you two hold hands?" Madoka asks, holding the exit door open for them to leave the exterior of the massive mall.

"Kyoya's not that kind of guy."

"You mean nothing like the Mist Mountain Guardian, Dynamis?" Madoka lightly teases her friend. "I know the way he looks at you, Hikaru. It is so obvious he has feelings for you."

"I… I have no idea what you are talking about." Hikaru said trying to avoid the conversation of the mysterious guardian. Sure Dynamis loaned her his fleece scarf that night. Sure she returned it back to him, the week after the ice-skating rink event.

"Hmm… Are you thinking of him?" Madoka asks, hinting some unusual hidden feelings. "I'm sure Dynamis would be thrilled to hold your hand in his."

Hikaru sidelong glances at the mischievous gaze of her friend's sapphire eyes. She shakes her head in dismissal. "Besides, let's get back to our formal conversation about my boyfriend." She said in hinted annoyance. "I don't think Kyoya likes that kind of stuff. Such as holding hands with someone." Hikaru shrugs her shoulders, as she fishes for her keys inside her purse.

"I see. I see." Madoka said as she nods her head in agreement. "Kyoya's just not that romantic, is he?"

"Kyoya thinks he doesn't have to do that stuff to show his love." Hikaru explains as she sticks her keys into the deadlock to turn her key to the left.

Click.

Hikaru opens the car door and presses the button to unlock the rest of the doors. She sits down in the driver's seat. Madoka follows suit.

"Kyoya does say that he loves me. More than I'd expect him to say those three special words." Hikaru told Madoka as she starts the engine. "Also, we kiss normally…"

"You mean, French kissing?" Madoka asks, leaning the back of her head against the passenger's seat. "Did you guys… You know… Have a chance to explore?"

"Madoka, I'll tell you all this later." A beet red Hikaru tells her friend as she reverses the car. The car signals to turn right at the up-coming corner, Hikaru shoulder checks her mirrors and shoulder and does a hand-over-hand motion to steer her car to turn the right corner into traffic.

"So, you guys really did it." Madoka happily screeched.

"Madoka, please. I'm driving." Hikaru scolds her ecstatic maroon-haired friend.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Meanwhile…

Kyoya holds a blank expression on his face as he is silently trying to make out what to do for their scheduled date. He pulls Leon out from his pocket.

"What to do? Should we battle or will that make her uncomfortable?" A distressed Kyoya asks himself as he leans back against the sofa. His midnight sapphire eyes gaze all around his newfound home, which Hikaru sometimes come to visit.

Kyoya lifts his legs up onto the sofa, bending his knees to curl up against his bottom. He slightly shifts his body as he lowers his body down to rest against the softness of the sofa. His head is leaning against the armrest as his midnight sapphire eyes stare up at the ceiling.

"Should I just wing the damn thing?" Kyoya yawns, re-shifting his body around - on his left side - on his sofa. Then, he grabs a clean tissue in his fist; he closes his eyelids and yawns once more. "I cannot think clearly when I'm this sleepy."

After few seconds, there are visible snoring sounds that could be heard. He would surely have to wake up soon; just a little catnap wouldn't hurt.

Kyoya already had everything ready for the scheduled date. The food menu is already prepared. He made sure to get all what his girlfriend enjoyed to eat without a care for his own likes.

Selflessness. Double Check.

Problem. Yes.

Kyoya still has no idea what he is going to do after the meal. This is what is bugging him? What is he going to plan after the meal? He can not just expect her to go home to her house or his. Blah. This isn't the time to think about it. Once he gets his second wind, Kyoya will just make sure that he will make this date with his girlfriend, Hikaru, a very memorable one.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Anyways…

Hikaru has all the necessities needed for her wonderful date plan:

Lipstick. Check.

Peppermint Gum. Double Check.

These necessities are required especially on a date with unpredictable Kyoya. Maybe, he will want to steal a kiss or two. She had to be prepared as Madoka advised.

"I will be prepared." She coaches herself in determination with a fist in her hand. She pops a peppermint gum into her mouth.

Chew.

Chew.

Her cellphone is on silent, because she doesn't want it to break a heartfelt fulfilling moment with Kyoya. Once again, advised by Madoka.

Plan A: Leave jacket in car for boyfriend to loan his.

Instead of bringing her jacket along with her, Hikaru decides to leave it in her car. Maybe it will raise some chances of Kyoya loaning his jacket to keep her warm.

She is sitting on the park wooden bench - in the park - underneath a leafless tree. After all, it is Springtime.

Hours later…

Hikaru is still waiting for Kyoya to show up. To no avail, Kyoya still has not shown up, yet. 'Maybe, something has happened as to why he has not arrived, yet.' Hikaru thought to herself.

Hikaru pulls her phone out from her pocket to look at her cellphone. 'Kyoya, where are you? Are you even planning on coming or not?' she asked herself looking at her messages app.

"There are no new messages." The phone rang, indicating that there are no new messages detected in her voice mail.

Hikaru combs her fingers through her cerulean hair. Anxiously, she starts to fidget on fixing her white bow in her raised ponytail. She automatically dusts off her pants with her fingers. Even though, there isn't anything wrong with her pants.

She rests her elbow on the armrest railing of the bench and places her chin in the palm of her hand. Her other hand is lightly tapping her fingertips on her lap.

"Tsk… He's late." She mutters underneath her breath in annoyance that she got all worked up for Kyoya. That's absurd. Kyoya has not even shown up. "Where is he? He should have been here all ready." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"That…" Hikaru stops mid-sentence as she recognizes a familiar figure walking up the long rode of concrete. "About time, you…" Hikaru trails off once more as the shadowy figure comes closer and more into her view as he is underneath a streetlight.

"Dynamis," Hikaru whispers to herself. A hint of uncomfortable feeling start to arise from her stomach; she is so oblivious to his deep feelings for her. Hikaru shakes her head. Her boyfriend, Kyoya, made it quite clear that he doesn't really like the idea of her being alone with the 'fortune-teller'.

Hikaru couldn't really blame Kyoya; she lost her innocence with Kyoya that night when that scorpion was in her bathtub. He softly laid her down on her bed. His body was hovering over hers. As he leans forward, his soft trailing caresses and his gentle sweet kisses still leave exciting shivers that run down her spine.

"Good evening, Hikaru."

Hikaru gasps as she swiftly opens her eyelids. Her soft bluish-purple eyes meet a pair of soft sapphire eyes. His smile is full of mysterious benevolence. He holds out his hand to her. Hikaru automatically - as if in a trance - takes his hand in hers as they lightly shake hands in a friendly greeting gesture of their unusual friendship.

"How are you, Hikaru?" Dynamis asks, taking a seat by her on the small bench.

"Uh…" Hikaru hesitated before answering him. She lowers her gaze to her left as she lowers her head down. "I'm doing good. Yourself?" She asks, scooting over a little for him to sit.

"Why are you here at this time?" He asks, being the protective guy he is.

"I'm on… Well… I'm waiting for my boyfriend, Kyoya."

"I see." Dynamis said, slightly tilting his head elsewhere to stare at his feet. He lightly trails his fingertips on the back of her hand.

Silence.

"He is… He is kind towards you, isn't he?" Dynamis asks, sidelong glancing with his right eye as some of his lavender bangs completely cover his left eye. "He doesn't hurt you in anyway." He asks, hesitating to lean forward.

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself. "Of course. Kyoya is a good boyfriend. He…" Hikaru reassures Dynamis of any self-doubt. Her cheeks start to become rosier. "He tells me special little sentences and when he holds me…"

Silence.

Dynamis has his right hand on her left shoulder. He pulls her body closer against his upper abdomen.

Hikaru is leaning her head on his chest. She could hear the sweet drumbeat of his heart.

Silence.

"Hikaru," Dynamis said refusing to look at her as his two eyes are completely covered with his lavender bangs. Hikaru tilts her head upwards to look at him in puzzlement. "I have seen you in my vision among the heavenly stars. You are the one chosen for me by a fated destiny. It is the 'Will of the Stars and the Heavens'. However," He stops in mid-sentence to look down at her with softness in his benevolent gaze. His soft baby blue eyes meet her lavender eyes. "If you have chosen another. I will accept it." He told her in a sincere voice with sorrow within the depth of his gaze.

Hikaru's eyes widen feeling his lips press against her forehead in a soft and gentle kiss. She blinks her eyelids. "D…Dynamis,"

"You will live in my heart forever, Hikaru." His whispered confession is barely heard as he leans back to stand up from sitting on the bench. "I should leave." Dynamis said, turning on his heel to briskly walk away from Hikaru.

Hikaru raises her hand to touch her forehead where Dynamis has just left an invisible kiss mark. "Dynamis," She repeats his name, sorrowfully, as she watches him walk out of her sights into the night. Hikaru hesitates before calling his name.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

"What do you mean you told her to turn off her phone?" Kyoya barks at the short maroon-haired woman in front of him.

"Well, excuse me! If I was just trying to make your date perfect!" She hollers back, getting off her chair to scream at Kyoya more appropriately in his face.

"You can't make it perfect! I'm the one who has to try." He pins Madoka in a tight spot. He isn't joking, he was the one who had to. Madoka had no business in meddling.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." She whispers, forgetting her argument.

"Well, sorry isn't enough. I can't find her in the park or her home. And she didn't come to my house. So, I'm at lost for places." He said sitting on the couch and rubs his temple. "Why did I even ask her out?" He asks himself out loud. "Damn, she is just like every other girl."

Madoka silently fumes. No man. No matter who he is can't say that about a girl. Each girl - no matter how they look - are different in their own way.

"Yes, you know. Maybe, if she picked Dynamis, Aguma, heck even Bao. We would all be better. She is actually getting sick of you." Madoka could lie and she just did.

Her friend is crazy about Kyoya. "For one, you don't hold her hands. Second, you don't hold her unexpectedly by girls just to make them envy her. No. You are a helpless stupid, ugly, and disgusting man!" She hollers yanking Kyoya by his jacket. "And, if you are a real man. You will go look for her and make sure to apologize."

Madoka throws Kyoya out of the B-pit building. "You're lucky you are a damn girl." He whispers, before getting up and dusting himself. His eyes gaze at the WBBA building and smirks.

"Hikaru, I hope you can understand that I don't need to apologize." he ran at the direction of the building holding a grin to his face.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

"My beautiful princess." Dynamis begins. "It's about time, I took you home." He said taking off his coat and placing it on her small shoulders. "You look very sleepy." He told her. "If you want, I could carry you." He suggested with a heartfelt grin.

Hikaru softly giggles to herself as she lightly shakes her head. "That's not necessarily." She insists. 'Dynamis is wonderful. He's so talented. He's mysterious, clean and very… Romantic. Dynamis is every girl's dream guy. But, Kyoya wins by a thousand miles for me.' She thought to herself. 'No matter who, can't be compared to Kyoya.' Her train of thoughts are interrupted as she feels a sudden warmth wrap around her slender waist and pulls her closer into an embrace.

"Princess, do you like the stars tonight?" He asks, feeling mischievous. "I arranged them just for you." He whispers - with a lighthearted chuckle - into her ear. The warmth of his breath provides some warmth to her cheek.

"You didn't." Hikaru said in disbelief.

"It is true." Dynamis lightly proclaims with another chuckle.

"You did?" She asks, feeling special. "That's so cool!" She states out loud. "How?" She asks, looking at him in the eye.

"No." Dynamis said, lightly shaking his head. "That, my dear princess, is a secret." He pulls her back into his frame. They arrive right in front of her door.

"Princess, I really wish that I could arrange the stars for you. Once more, when we do this, again." He bows, takes his coat and left without another word. He didn't kiss her. No, he respected that she has a boyfriend.

"Good night, Dynamis." She said, closing her door.

Hikaru sighs as she sits on her couch and combs her fingers through her hair. She removes her bow and unties her hair; she pulls her phone and gasps at what laid on the screen.

(6) Missed calls from BFKyoya.  
(2) Voice mails from BFKyoya.

She heads straight to her texts and texts him.

"Nice date, Kyoya (㈎8)"

Hikaru sighs as she throws her phone onto the couch. She walks over into her room to undress her clothes to her nightgown. She walks into the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. Soon after, she walks into her kitchen to turn the tap. As the tap runs clear water, she grabs a glass from her cupboard and collects some of the running water.

Once she takes a sip – after turning the tap off - from her glass. Her phone begins to vibrate. Her curiosity takes the better of her as she takes her phone in her hand and notices it is Kyoya. Hikaru slides her finger on the screen and answers.

"What is it Kyoya?" She asks, obviously annoyed by the fact that he didn't come to the date that he scheduled.

"Hikaru, look out your window." Kyoya's voice came through the other end.

Hikaru is really pissed off. "I don't have time to play."

"Just look." Kyoya insists. Hikaru sighed and makes her way to her room, she opens her curtains and looked out her bedroom window. The building of the WBBA is the first thing her eyes gazes on.

"Count with me." Kyoya stated.

"Three, two..." They said simultaneously.

"One." Hikaru finished by herself. Just as she is about to close her phone, on the building of the WBBA letters start to appear.

"I Love you, Hikaru." It read.

Hikaru smiled through the phone.

"Kyoya... Thank you. I love you, too." She felt a lone tear cascade down her cheek. Kyoya is truly amazing. He went through all that trouble, just to make her feel good and happy. Even though, he didn't exactly say 'he was sorry' but, this 'apology' will do for now.

Slowly, the sun starts to set its shining rays upon Metal Bey City. Throwing a warm blanket to the people who have to wake up early in the morning for work. The sun is shaded in several of colors from purple to orange to red. It sets the scene for a perfect date.

This is the most memorable date ever.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

**ZA END OF CHAPTAH THREE!**

**lol, yes this is a month later from last chapter ^_^ **

**thank you for all the sweet reviews! Now pleas review on Ai's story as well!**

******'Towel Dry' Aiyana-J Snowbear**

love you all guys!


	4. Summer's Gooseberries

**Summer's Gooseberries**

Plan 1: Summer Vacation Trip. Summertime: 3-Months later from first date.

Kyoya is very determined. He is so determined to go on a summer vacation trip with his five-month girlfriend, Hikaru.

It was a little hectic, for the last three months in their continued relationship. Often interfering with their quality time with each other, only providing them with limited 'strolling in the parks' dates. No special day-date where Hikaru could have the leisure time just for her and 'The King of Beasts' to nurture and mingle in their relationship.

Firstly, the WBBBA has a new multiple projects running for a full month. The goal: Devote time to working overtime. Just to make sure everything was ready and set-up for future tournaments sponsored by the staff of WBBA. Even on the weekends, Hikaru had to attend to her employment to work extra time.

Aside from the added chaos in their lives and relationship…

The only - and true – time Kyoya has with Hikaru is when they sleep together. Hikaru has been sleeping at Kyoya's place more frequently since they barley see each other during the seven-day week. To no avail, Hikaru, sometimes, comes home late to cuddle with her boyfriend.

Then, when Kyoya tries to ask Hikaru out, she nicely rejects him. Her reasonable excuses are that she says the WBBA would have never had this opportunity in a lifetime. Kyoya understood that reasonable answer. WBBA is a successful business.

The second month, was even worse. Hikaru had to literally be jetted off to Russia with Ryo. Apparently, there was hard work to be accomplished within a three-month project deadline. This plane detour lasted the whole month. Kyoya and Hikaru either had to Skype, FaceTime, or just normal texting in order to keep their relationship in check.

And now, that brings us to the third and last month. Summer.

Hikaru is scheduled to come back home today, since they have finally finished the project. Now they are only waiting for the approval from the other company in Russia. Sometime later today, Kyoya will be able to be reunited with his girlfriend, Hikaru. He is going to grab her in his arms and kiss her.

Kyoya yawns, throwing his hands in the air. He releases another sigh and combs his fingers through his tangled hair and untangling his hair harshly in the process. The curtains are open just a crack revealing its around morning.

Kyoya shoves the blankets off his lean body and stretches his sour muscles. He hears a few of his bones 'pop'. Kyoya releases a third sigh. He spent the whole night yesterday just calling Hikaru and talking about plans: where to go, what to do, and what's just been going on without each other in their lives and what they are going to be doing to pay for all the time missed between them because of the unfortunate distance.

Kyoya quickly points to the fact that it is summer and that they should go on a vacation. Hikaru scolds him, saying that it is for students only, and since he is no student they shouldn't go. That didn't really stop Kyoya from planning a three-month trip of his own accord. Summer vacation, here they come.

Kyoya makes his way to the bathroom and attend to his hygiene needs to be attractive. Meaning, he brushes his teeth and hair, than change his clothes.

He didn't really know when Hikaru's plane would land, he either forgot to ask or it was the fact he was too happy to hear from his girlfriend to actually give a damn.

"Time to head off." Kyoya said to no one in particular. He grabs a toast and his phone along with his bey.

He heads to the door, than locks it. He didn't exactly want girls to come in. Last time they did, they literally took all his underpants.

Kyoya opens his car door and jumps in; he didn't quickly start the engine. He calls Tsubasa.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey Kyoya, anything I can help you with?" Tsubasa asks a bit annoyed. Tsubasa had recently been dating some young lady and didn't have the free time, when compared to the time he had when he was single.

"Hey Tsubasa. I'm going to go pick up Hikaru." Kyoya said, taking a bite of his toast.

"That is cool. Sorry, I'm driving and cannot stay on the phone. You know, I'll get a hefty fine from the police if I'm caught. I'll call you, later."

Click.

Kyoya sighs, popping the last bit of his toast in his mouth.

Once he starts his Lexus blue car and shifts into reverse to back up his car, Kyoya's first destination is to McDonalds, Hikaru would most certainly be starving and he wanted to spend the whole day with her without having to leave her.

He parks the car by the door and steps out. The shop is literally quiet. There is no one. "I guess it really is that early in the morning." He said, as he stands in the line waiting for an employee to order his food. As if on cue a busty blond made her way over.

"May I take your order sir?"

Kyoya didn't really hesitate to reply, "I want two coffee cups. Make one a cappuccino and a double-sugar and a triple-cream coffee. I want three large bags of fries and three hamburgers. Also, place three happy meals on the side."  
The blonde nods, tapping the buttons on the cashier. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Your total is $15.70."

After payment and receiving the paper-bagged food, Kyoya quickly takes his food. "Do you know what time it is?"

"About nine fifteen." The busty blonde replies.

"Nice. Just a few more hours." Kyoya clicks open his car and places all the food onto the passenger's seat. He takes his phone out and starts to dial Tsubasa. "I'm going to make your date a living nightmare." Kyoya chuckles being lightly mischievous that he got casually brushed off from earlier.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Swiftly and quickly, Hikaru pulls her rolling medium size suitcase behind her as she heads straight out the airplane door. Her employer, Ryo Hagane, is pacing right behind her in hot pursuit.

Hikaru combs her fingers through her hair as she descends – drags her suitcase – down the steps provided for her to descend to the cement pavement below of the massive airport parking lot.

That ride was simply awful.

"Should I take you home, Hikaru?" Ryo asks, from behind her on the hard cement pavement.

Hikaru tilts her head up over her shoulder to lightly shake her head. "There's no need to, Director." Hikaru said after hearing a whistle near by. She turns her head to see a young man walking towards them.

"Hello, Director Ryo. Hello, Hikaru." Dynamis greets with a casual wave of his left in a friendly greeting gesture. He comes to shake Ryo's hand.

"Hello, Dynamis. It is very nice to see you here." Ryo said, pulling his luggage. "Do you plan on stealing Hikaru for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, of course. I shall make it my top priority to escort her home safely." Dynamis grabs Hikaru's hand in his. He pulls her closer to him with a swift gentle tug. "Shall we, Princess?" He asks, with a light wink.

"Dynamis," Hikaru said, as she feels his hand brush against hers on the handle of her strolling suitcase. He lightly pushes her hand from the handle to rest his hand on the handle.

"Let's go, Princess Hikaru." Dynamis said with his charming smile on his handsome face. He lightly squeezes her hand in his. "Allow me." Dynamis told Hikaru as he starts pulling the strolling suitcase behind them.

Ryo is left behind as he silently smiles to himself.

Silence.

"How is life treating you, Princess Hikaru?" Dynamis asks, breaking the silence between them.

"I've been very occupied lately with traveling all over for important projects. I cannot wait to see my boyfriend, Kyoya. I missed him so much."

Silence.

"Anyways, how have you been?"

Silence.

"Hey, what's wrong, Dynamis?" Hikaru said in between a forced smile on her pretty face.

Dynamis sidelong glances at her. "That smile of yours looks good." He replies, refusing to give in to temptation.

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself at the awkward comment from the silent duty-bound Mist Mountain Guardian.

Dynamis softly smiles to himself admiring the sound of Hikaru's laughter. "I'm sure he is fine." He said shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. "We should…" He stops in hesitation on asking her.

"Huh?"

Dynamis softly shakes his head in dismissal. "It is all right, Princess. We should just resume across the street before traffic becomes..." He said, pulling her across the street to the opposite side of the sidewalk.

"Crazy." Hikaru said finishing his sentence.

"Yes… Crazy." He repeats in a yearning daze at the young cerulean-haired woman beside him. His eyes lower to stare at his thumb lightly traces back and forth across her backhand. "You know, we can…"

"Oh, there's the park. Let's go through the park. Less pollution." Hikaru offers, pointing with her hand at the park pathway. Her soft lavender eyes look at him.

"As you wish, Princess." Dynamis replies as they stroll through the park.

Silence.

The soft wind blows some green leaves from the tree branches.

Dynamis lightly chuckles as he lightly brushes her cerulean hair with his backhand. "Hold still. You have a leaf in your hair." He said plucking the leaf from inside her hair.

The winds softly blow swirling fallen green leaves around their ankles. Hikaru raises her gaze to stare at him. "Dynamis,"

Dynamis leans his forehead down against hers. His benevolent eyes gaze deeply into her soft lavender eyes. "I'm somewhat jealous."

"Jealous?"

"It is nothing." Dynamis said leaning away from her. His eyes closed. "I have not really seen much of him." He said, truthfully.

"How come? He promised me that he would talk to you." Hikaru said, recalling the time Kyoya and her were talking about Dynamis. Kyoya quickly scoffed at the subject earning a very distressed sigh from Hikaru.

"You really don't have to, Princess Hikaru. I don't really like him, either. He is too boastful on defeating all the legendary bladers." Dynamis said lightly as he reopens his eyes to gaze down at her. She is still a couple of several inches shorter than him. A small growl in the depth of his throat is barely heard. 'In fact, I dislike him so much. He stole her from me.' He thought to himself.

Hikaru lightly giggles. "Oh, Dynamis. You have a leaf in your hair." She said raising her hand intending to grab the freshly green leaf stuck in his purplish-gray hair.

Slap.

Dynamis' palm slaps onto her backhand, before Hikaru is able to grasp the leaf in his hair. "Princess Hikaru," He said in a light growl with benevolent crystalized gaze. "You are making this very difficult to resist."

"Dynamis," Hikaru said in bewilderment from the lavender haired man in front of her that his holding her hand once more.

"I love you, Hikaru." Dynamis told Hikaru, before letting go of her hand and stares into her lavender eyes. "Kiss me." He suddenly said to her. His bangs are shadowing his eyes. "And, tell me who you truly love. Kyoya or me?"

Hikaru gasps at a realization that Dynamis is... He has... Changed. "Dynamis, what is this all about?" She asks, dodging his question - or rather his bold demand - "What's going on?" She is at the verge of crying; Dynamis is her best guy friend.

"If anything, I want to know, right now." Dynamis finally told her the truth. "I want to know, if I love you or not." He squares her shoulders with the palms of his hands on her shoulder blades and pulls her closer to him. "Can you kiss me?" He asks, lightly licking his lips to moist them a bit. They are just inches away from each other.

Hikaru is shocked to say the least. Her brain suddenly lost all the blood needed and now she can't even think straight. 'What's there to think of? Kyoya plus me equals great life. Dynamis plus me will result in a one-sided love.' She thought to herself.

Hikaru's long wait to respond, results in Dynamis taking it as a response to a positive 'Yes'. He closed his eyes and pulls her inward. Their lips brush each other's, before they heard a distance voice just behind Dynamis.

"Hikaru?"

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Kyoya is running down the sidewalk in a hastily pace trying to make it to his destination. He made dutifully sure to not sleep in this early morning. If only he had called Hikaru to let her know that he will pick her up from the airport.

"Damn, if I did not mistaken it. It's probably Ryo who will take her home. That's for sure." Kyoya said out loud, as he takes his bey and phone as he walks out the door. Heading outside his house. Click. He locks the door once, again.

Kyoya walks over to his Lexus car - is still parked - in the parking lot. Door creaks open as the engine starts rattling and exhausting smoke from the rear. He slides into the driver's seat and presses his foot on the brakes to shift his car into reverse and begins to back out of the parking lot. He turns the steering wheel – hand over hand – to position his car towards the exit of the driveway to the busy traffic. He re-shifts to drive as he pushes the gas paddle.

Hikaru is so going to kill him this time for being late twice. Technically, she wouldn't want to kill him because she would be too happy to see him instead. But nonetheless, he should have been more careful and listened to his girlfriend.

"Come on, step on it!" Kyoya shouts, honking at the driver ahead of him. In response, the driver - ahead of him - extends his hand out the window and a middle finger is shown with the thumb and other fingers curled against the palm of the extended hand.

Kyoya scoffs and swiftly turns his steering wheel to slide over to the next lane to pass by the driver and shift back into the same lane before the rude driver. The anguish diver swears at Kyoya.

Kyoya steps on the gas only to start to slow down. "Gas... Really?" He asks, looking at the screen of his phone. It read: 4:30.

Kyoya - knowing that his car will stop at any unexpected place - stops at a near by parking lot. It is just his luck that he stops by the park.

"Amazing. Just a few more miles from here." Kyoya said, stepping out of the car. He walks straight ahead. Straight into the park, where the swings are. Since, there is not another route to take in the park to take him to the same place. Plus, it is a short cut to his destination.

Just as he steps back on the cemented rode, he notices two figures pulling a roller suitcase. They stopped once to pluck stuff off their heads, but the man than suddenly pulls the strangely familiar girl closer…

"Hikaru?" Kyoya asks in disbelief, as he is just behind the man she was just kissing.

Hikaru gasps, jerking away from Dynamis, "You...?" He asks, pointing to the lavender haired man.

"It's not what you think." Hikaru proclaims, trying to walk closer to Kyoya, "I swear, Kyoya. It's just an unexpected time." She explains as Dynamis places a warm hand across her shoulder blades trying to hold her back with him.

"It's all my fault." Dynamis quickly explains before anything went wrong. "It… It's my fault…" Dynamis stops talking as Kyoya shoves Hikaru off of his body and turns around.

"Kyoya, wait." Hikaru cried, as tears start to cascade down her rosy cheeks. "Kyoya please!" Hikaru pleads.

"If I just caught you on an unexpected encounter. Kissing your so-called beloved fortune-teller. Then, I just wonder if you've ever done anything else with him behind my back."

Hikaru runs over to Kyoya, as Dynamis doesn't hold her back. Hikaru places her hands to his arms and leans her head down against this backside. She lightly pulls him into a desperate hug. "Kyoya, I swear…" She starts only to be interrupted by an upset Kyoya.

"Hikaru?" Kyoya asks, taking a hold of her soft fragile left hand in his from his shoulder. "It's over." He told her as he breaks free from her bittersweet embrace and heads over to his car.

"KYOYA!" She screams, falling to the ground and crying loudly. She curls her knees closer to herself.

Dynamis comes closer to her and holds her tightly. "It's going to be fine. I'll talk to him for you." Dynamis vows as he leaves Hikaru there. He swiftly runs after the 'King of Beasts'.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Later on at the B-Pit…

"... Then I came here, " Hikaru said taking another tissue and wiping her puffy red eyes, "He just left. He didn't seem hurt at all." Hikaru felt another wave of tears coming over.

"Don't cry. He's not a real man." Madoka confronted. "Take some more ice cream." She said, handing her a small cup of chocolate ice cream. "Do you want some gummy bears?" She asks, playfully pouting. Madoka hears a fit of giggles from Hikaru.

"Hey, how about you stay over at my place. Then, next morning we can get all your stuff back from 'He-who-shall-not-be-named!" Madoka jokes in a fit of laughs.

"Ugh, I'll just text him. So, he could get my stuff all together." Hikaru suggests. "Plus, I don't really want to talk to him, right now." She adds, returning her phone back into her pocket.

Madoka frowned, "How about Dashan gets them for you? He's the only other guy who talks to Kyoya."

Hikaru nods, leaning her head down Madoka's shoulder blade. "Thanks, for being such a great friend." Hikaru whispers. "You're the best, Madoka."

Madoka nods her head and starts to play with Hikaru's hair in between her fingers. "You're amazing too, Hikaru. And, someday you will get a better guy." She reassures, truthfully.

Madoka flips the channels only to stop at a movie that seems to catch both girls' attention.

'What could I do? I owe Nobu my life. And, so when I saw that he had a chance at happiness with you. I stood silent, but... But I cannot any longer. I hope... it is not too late. Don't be afraid to look at me, Chiyo.'

Sayuri Nitta: Can't you see? Every step I have taken, since I was that child on the bridge, has been to bring myself closer to you.'

Both girls seem to have given a their attention to the small television as they begin to eat their ice cream.

**Gosh, I fergot what quote that is from, I'm pretty sure it's from a chines movie tho :/ I dont own it ^_^**

**Anyway, the chapter is two small :( I'm sorry, really I am, but next chapter should make up! **

**anyways, pleas review and don't fergot my sisters story's!**

******'Towel dry' Aiyana-J Snowbear**

******also, her new story about V-Day! Pleas review on her story as well! Li love you all! **


	5. Autumn's Strawberry

**Autumn's Strawberry **

Three months later since the heartbreaking breakup between Hikaru Hasama and Kyoya Tategami occurred.

Dynamis talked to Kyoya that lead to a fistfight between the two. A scrape on the forehead Kyoya received and a bruised left cheek Dynamis received.

Nonetheless, Dynamis apologized to Hikaru without another word in exchange between them; Dynamis leaves Hikaru behind to her own space. Hikaru is quite relieved that Dynamis naturally understands her so well.

As the days and weeks go by, Hikaru has Madoka's company to help console and provide assistance to her. Alongside Madoka's side is her newfound boyfriend, Gingka, who also provides assistance to the heartbroken Hikaru to return back to a normal lifestyle state.

'Was all this really necessary?'

Honestly, Hikaru is at disarray. That is until Ryo received a new business deal with another employer. This meant that Hikaru would spend an awful lot of time with her employer.

Ryo helped Hikaru keep her mind off her formal boyfriend. A few times, the 'King of Beasts' had actually caught them on a so-called 'special date' he complained in fury. When in reality they, Ryo and Hikaru, were just doing work-related discussions on up-coming projects for WBBA tournaments.

Hikaru could tell by the look in Kyoya's eyes that he is not doing such a great job at keeping his feelings in. Kyoya would act as if nothing is wrong, as he would leave without many words in exchange.

As more days pass by, Hikaru slowly moves on to enjoy newfound company with her male employee. The jokes and laughter shared between them as they enjoy coffee. They will sit for hours in the café shop and visit as they dine. Hikaru is one hundred percent sure that he wasn't single. The last thing, she wants is to get roped in with another guy. His name is Aster. Aster has white hair, soft blue eyes. He is also a nineteen-year-old Collage guy. Aster is Hikaru's new best guy friend.

During the past mid-month, the WBBA has arranged a special Bey Battle. Last month was the training and applications for bladers.

Aster and Hikaru assignments were to file all the names scheduled to participate in the tournament. Hikaru felt a sting of pain when she notices Kyoya's team. She offers the task to her co-worker, Aster, to view it over while she attends her attention to Gingka's team.

As the last third month finally arrives, Hikaru gave all her time and energy to commit herself in to making this Bey Battle tournament the most energizing battle ever. Before, the battles could even start though. Hikaru and Aster were put in charge of making sure that the stadiums were to be up top notch.

"Aster, you're a blader, right?" Hikaru asked, filing her last file and placing the key in the cabinet.

" Not much, but I do sometimes." He said, giving her his files. He warmly smiles at her. "I was going to ask that same thing..." Aster alighted, scratching the back of his head.

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself. "I was a blader of 'Storm Aquio'. I stopped being a blader once I encountered 'him'." She motions for Aster to exit the Director's room. Aster grabs his jacket and heads out to check his flashing phone. "Girlfriend?" Hikaru asks, as a hint of lonesome starts to lace her voice.

Aster slowly nods. He knows all too well of Hikaru's guy troubles. It didn't take much for him to figure it out. When he met Hikaru for the very first time, she literally despised him, as she did not even want to look him in the eyes. After a few weeks of working with him, Hikaru slowly warms up to the goofball Aster.

"We're just starting of with our relationship. I don't expect much." He comments, taking off his jacket and placing it across Hikaru's shoulders. "Plus, I like her and she likes me." He said to his co-worker with a heartfelt smile on his face.

Hikaru lightly shakes her head in dismissal of her goofball friend; she slips off his jacket as she hands it back to him. She reaches for her own and slips it over her shoulders. She begins to button up, as it is a chilling evening.

"Whatever you do, Aster. Don't you dare leave her heartbroken." Hikaru softly said. "A girl is measured by her self-esteem." She adds, as they both exit the WBBA building.

"I won't. I promise." Aster reassures Hikaru as he opens her car door for her, but Hikaru hesitated before going in.

"You what me to walk you home?" Aster asks, slowly closing the car door. "I'll bring your car by your door, next thing in the morning."

Hikaru smiles as Aster grabs her bag and phone. The two walk across the street.

"The stars," He starts, "Look so amazing today, don't you think?"

Hikaru nods in agreement as she is looking up at the sky. "It feels kind of weird." She said, sighing to herself.

"Guys?" Aster asks, "Because if so, not all of us, guys, are like the same." He said, walking straight into the park. He went over to the bench that seems to bring back all Hikaru's memories of Kyoya, since the last three months.

"I know not all guys are the same, but it seems like you are different in a way." She said, taking a seat next to him. She combs her finger through her cerulean hair.

"It may seem." Aster said, lightly shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. "But, if you don't mind, what really happened with you and your first ex?" He asks, feeling nervous because he was personally warned to not say anything regarding this sensitive subject. His employer - Ryo - had demanded Aster to say nothing of this subject.

"It's a little bit of a long story." Hikaru softly replies feeling unsure of revealing the heartbreaking story.

"I know the battle is tomorrow and we're suppose to be there at six. But, I have a free shoulder that you can lay on it." Aster taps his shoulder and shares a laugh with Hikaru.

"Fine" Hikaru replies, "It all started when there was a scorpion in my bathtub…"

"I see." Aster said amazed of what had happened between Hikaru and her ex-boyfriend, Kyoya after listening to her for three-four whole hours of her story. "He sounds like he really does like you, Hikaru. Don't get me wrong, I'm on your side..." Aster stops talking as he places a hand across her shoulders. "You should talk to him. Isn't three months a good time for your two to heal?"

"I know I should..." Hikaru whispers as a single tear slides down her cheek.

"I have a plan." His devious smirk appears on his lips. Hikaru finds herself shocked to see this facial expression of Aster's.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

"Hikaru!" Ryo calls out.

A bowl of hot soup nearly spills over, Hikaru swiftly stands up as she grabs a napkin to lightly dab her across her mouth. "Director, I'm sorry, I was awake all last night and I have not been able to sleep good."

Ryo sighed to himself. "Hikaru, you're usually up to top notch. What's wrong with you?" He asks glancing at a sleeping figure of Aster. The poor guy was sleeping in a sitting position, while typing last minute details about the tournament.

"He didn't..." Ryo asks, running out of words to complete his sentence, Hikaru shakes her head and laughs to herself.

"Not really, Director. If anything, he's made my life brighter since my break-up." She said grabbing her file and walks over to shake Aster's shoulder. "Wake up, we have to get the seats counted for the audience." She reminds in her soft voice. Aster barely wakes up with a sigh as he lightly pushes Hikaru's hand away from his shoulder. Instead Aster is now having his head on his bend arm upon the armrest of the sofa chair in the Director's office.

"I'll be there in a few." Aster's mumble words came to Hikaru.

"Fine, just don't forget." Hikaru squeezes his shoulder, and then she casually waves at Ryo as she leaves the office.

As Hikaru exits the room, Ryo's gaze quickly fixed a glance at Aster. 'What are they planning?' Ryo thought, grabbing his phone and walking to the big glass wall, looking over at Metal Bey City.

"Boss, can I sleep a little longer?" Aster asked, rubbing his sore eyes, Ryo chuckled and nodded his head, slowly.

"Good." Aster yawns throwing his arms up in the air, and then returning to his precious position.

Meanwhile...

Hikaru is running around the second floor of the WBBA dealing with workers and little details.

"Miss Hikaru, when will the after party take place?"

Hikaru stops, placing a pen and note in her hands, she quickly wrote the time and place then handed it to the worker.

"Miss Hikaru, what did the Director say about changing the stadium. Just in case his son might blow it up again?"

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself. "Change it to the one underneath the blue stadium. It should be ready and just inform the people who change the stadiums about it. They should be able to take care of any damages received to them." Hikaru said with a soft smile as she rushes down to the stadium place.

"Miss Hikaru!" One of the employer calls waving his hands franticly up and down in the air waiting for his boss secretary to see him waving to her.

"Yes?" Hikaru asks, as she is handed a clipboard filled with the after party details.

"We need to confirm the theme of the party. There is a set of colors: Blue, green, orange. Anything, you think is right."

Hikaru puckers her lips in deep thought and points at the color with her pen. "Let's give the color 'white' a try. Since the color 'white' goes with everything."

The man - near by – stops Hikaru quickly and swiftly with a light firm grasp of the arm. "White is mostly used for marriages." He points out.

"What about the color 'black'?" Hikaru suggests.

"Miss Hikaru, that color is mostly used for death."

"Geez, you should have said what the options are." Hikaru said in minor frustration as she rests her left hand on her hip. His goofy grin on his face reveals his nervousness towards her. "Fine. Just place some lavender and white." Hikaru said with a dismissal wave of her wrist as she quickly writes the subscription on the dotted lines and gives it back to him to follow suit with the after party scheduled plans.

"Thank you very so much, Miss Hikaru. Where on earth would our WBBA parties be without your guidance?" He said with a smile as he runs over to the deliveryman.

Hikaru sighs and looks at herself in the mirror placed on the desk of her women worker's.

"Hey!" One cheerful voice made it's self up to Hikaru's ears. She turns around and smiles. "Hey, Gingka." She said looking at her employer's son.

"Do you want to get a burger with me?" He asks, tugging on her hands with his.

"Gingka, your old enough to go eat by yourself." She scolds with a stern face.

Gingka quickly scoffs at the idea. "I don't want to look like a loser sitting all by myself."

Hikaru almost found it a amusing, as how he didn't mind admitting it to her face that she is his second choice. She shakes her head. "Sorry, I have preparations to commit to." With that said, she heads back to work.

Hikaru grabs her laptop and a special file from the second floor work desk. She walks over to the elevator and presses on the third floor button. Silently, hoping to get this little detail out of her head. Quickly, the elevator makes its way to the third floor. Once it reaches the third floor, the elevator doors open, and once Hikaru heads over to the room where she was in previously with Aster. "Aster?" She asks, opening the door to find Ryo drawing on his face with a permeate marker.

"Don't look at me like that. I've never tried it." Ryo laughs as he finished his masterpiece on the poor lanky teen's face.

Hikaru releases a gasp at the sight. Aster's face was filled with black marker; his eyes were colored in seemed ink as if he was "L" from death note, while his cheeks were freckled. And his mouth was completely filled with red markers.

Hikaru carefully moves Ryo away from the sleeping Aster. She lightly shakes him to see if he will awake. When there is no response, Hikaru pushes Aster's forums away off the table. Hikaru places the files underneath his arms.

As she walks back to the elevator doors, she closes her laptop and presses the first button on the elevator. Sensing someone is there; Hikaru twirls her body around... Completely left in over-whelming shock, she didn't think she would find him here in the WBBA elevator...

"Hikaru..." Kyoya said.

Hikaru gazes at the elevator doors – the doors still haven't closed completely - she opts in pressing the open doors button, but was too late as the doors had completely sealed.

"Running away now, are we?" Kyoya asks, smirking. Hikaru could already imagine the way he'd looked; his pointed fang would show just a little making the choice editable to kiss him.

So she stayed facing the closed doors, as if on cue, the elevator stops moving creating screeching sounds. Scaring the wits out of Hikaru. The elevator seemed to have had a breakdown as they could feel the object swinging slowly.

Kyoya - being at the back - slowly steps closer to her as he pulls her in his firm grasp. Hikaru's body lightly shivers. "Stay still." He instructed. This is the best thing ever. Except being the part they are trapped in an elevator together.

"Does your phone have charge?" Kyoya asks, Hikaru quietly nods fetching it from her skirt pocket and hands it to him. Kyoya takes it and scrolls to Ryo. Knowing that it's best to call him.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Ryo asks, from the other line.

"We're stuck in a 'death trap' in the elevator. Help us." Before Kyoya could finish his sentence the phone turns off.

"Really, Hikaru?" Kyoya asks, frustrated. His eyebrow knitted. Hikaru shrugs her shoulders.

"I was calling Aster all night. I didn't know when I went to sleep. It's not really my fault." Hikaru admits as she felt Kyoya loosen his firm grip hold on her.

"Sounds like he's your…"

Hikaru cut him off before he started to assume things. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He is my co-worker and best guy friend." Hikaru said, sternly. Lowering her gaze, Hikaru remembers when she said the exact same thing about Dynamis.

"Like Dynamis..."

Hikaru pushes Kyoya off her - bad luck - the elevator made a screeching sound. Hikaru quickly looks up at him with a worried gaze. "We're going to die." She cried, crawling and leaning into his figure.

Kyoya sits in a position that looked like a sleeping way leaning on the walls. Hikaru fit perfectly in his chest.

"We're not going to die. Hikaru." Kyoya bluntly says to her. Hikaru felt at ease hearing his reassuring voice tell her something serious like that, that is something about Kyoya. Kyoya is always serious in any given situation. "I still haven't reached my fifth punch card. One more sandwich from Benkei's shop and I can get a free smoothie. I need that blueberry smoothie!" Kyoya chants, grabbing his punch cards.

Hikaru sighs to herself. "You do realize you could just punch a hole with a paper puncher, right?"

Kyoya's face literally went brick, as he had never thought of that idea.

"Hikaru?" Kyoya asks, as Hikaru lifts her head to look up at his face. "Where were you twenty five dollars ago?" He asks that earns him a fit of soft giggles from his ex-girlfriend.

Hikaru sighs, placing her head down against his rhythmical chest to silently listen to his heartbeat. As his chest rises and falls. 'I miss this joyful complete feeling so very much.'

With that thought last of Hikaru's mind, she finally falls fast asleep. Slowly her lips part as she begins to snore. Her hands reach to wrap around his neck, as her legs seem to have found a comfortable position across his. There are some loose stands that brush across her face.

Kyoya couldn't bring himself to look at anything else, but her.

"You're such an idiot."

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

"You're joking." Madoka said, clasping her hands across her chest. "You're... You're just not telling me the truth!" She spats. Hikaru pulls out a simple black skirt that hugs her stomach. "Hikaru, tell me the truth." Madoka whined, as she pulls on the skirt that her friend is looking over.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth, Madoka. We were stuck inside the elevator. Then, I slept on him until three hours have passed and the doors finally opened up." Hikaru explains, examining the shirt that poodles up by the waist like creating a little ruffle. "But, I'm still sad. Not entirely forgiving him." She adds, setting the record straight. Her friend could assume they had sex in the elevator. But, after making the 'If you move, you could set the elevator in a one ticket death trap.' She got the hint that they didn't move much.

"Come on, don't you want the little sexy fang toothed lion...?" Madoka stops, talking as she scratched her head, "No wait, shouldn't I say. The mysterious hot guy?"

Hikaru sighs rolling her eyes. "Look Madoka, I only have two more hours until the Bey blade tournaments start. Then, after they announce the winner, we're going to an after party. So I need a dress." Hikaru said pulling a white dress up to her knees with a flower printed to it. She places it on her chest trying to model the dress for her friend.

"Ew!" Madoka laughs as she grabs the ugly dress and threw it. Quickly, she grabs Hikaru's hand and heads to the "model" section. Needless to say, Hikaru will try on a fourteen, before making a choice.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

"The Bladers that will continue on are the following..." Blader Adam announced as he stops for a moment of silence. "Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Aguma, Bao, Dashan, Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu, Benkei Hawane, Nile, and lastly Dynamis." He finishes talking as he almost falls off the escalator he is standing on.

"Now, who will finish as the winner and claim the after party to be hosted for them?" He asks, getting the crowed cheered up.

Hikaru is trying very hard to scrub off the marker on the poor teen's face.

"Honestly. Is this how he re-pays me for sleeping in his office?" Aster asks, rubbing more soap.

Hikaru lightly giggles. "Aster, we have to go." She said to her co-worker.

Aster stops from scrubbing his painted face. "Tell me, how do I look?" Aster asks Hikaru with a defeated sigh.

"Nothing changed." Hikaru said, throwing her hands up in defeat, as they are stuck in the bey room together for about three hours. Meaning, that the last battle is about to take place soon.

"Can't you help me?" Aster cried.

"I have makeup." Hikaru assures him, grabbing her purse up in amusement, from Aster's face.

"My girlfriend will be in the after party, you think I want to scare her off with makeup?" He asks, holding a grip from her wrist.

"I won't put a lot on. Just enough to hide the… um…"

"All right." Aster said reluctantly.

Hikaru manages to cover up all his face. The problem is his ruby red lips.

"I can just place a tissue there." Aster reassures her grabbing a tissue and holding it there. "I could say I cut my lip and wanted no one to see." He laughs, as he holds Hikaru's hand in his as they head out together.

"So who do you think will win?" Aster asked through the tissue.

"Gingka and Kyoya?" Hikaru replies, without a doubt in her tone of voice.

"Hmm…" Aster thought to himself as he releases his grip on her. He sees Ryo innocently whistling. An icy glare is shot at Ryo as Aster walks past him. Respectfully, Hikaru sits by Ryo's right side in a comfortable chair.

"… And the winner of this battle is non-other then Gingka Hagani." The blader announced, the crowd stands up cheering for him.

Kyoya grabs his bey, he turns around and heads to the exit of the stadium. A sound cracks as the red stadium falls to pieces due to the intense fight shared between Gingka and Kyoya.

After a few more hours, the preparations for the after party are underway and now accepting people to come inside.

Hikaru sighs as she sits by herself on a small table. Madoka is gone dancing with her boyfriend, Gingka. Her co-worker is with his nice girlfriend. Even her employer found a nice woman to share a dance with.

"I can't believe Ryo actually nailed a woman."

Hikaru smiled to herself after hearing Kyoya's voice. She didn't say anything, but just looked across the crowed. Dynamis smiles as he spins a young woman around slowly to the music.

As she looks to her left, she notices Dashan coming closer to her as he stops by her side. "Do you want to dance?" He asks smiling. "I need a partner." He jokes. Hikaru nods her head leaving Kyoya behind, growling.

"Dashan, do you love me?" Hikaru asks, truthfully.

"Yes, your an amazing girl." He comments as he swings her, and then places his arms on her waistline, while she has her hands around on his neck.

"No, I mean… like you're my knight-in-shinning-armor?"

Dashan lightly chuckles. "No, I don't love you." He stops talking as he felt a shiver come down his spine. "No… Wait, I mean you are gorgeous… No, not like I like you are… pretty gorgeous." Dashan continues to mumble, as he is stopped by Hikaru's giggles.

"Dashan, I was just joking." Hikaru said placing her head on his shoulders.

"You almost killed me." Dashan chuckles as he felt a light tap on his left shoulder.

Hikaru and Dashan look at Kyoya.

"May I cut in this dance?" Kyoya asks, Dashan lightly nods his approval as he walks away to return to his girlfriend, Ai.

"Come with me." Kyoya pulls Hikaru's intertwined finger with him and guides her out to the balcony.

Quickly, Hikaru gasps.

The Autumn's weather at night is amazing and the stars twinkle.

"Dance with me." Kyoya grabs a hold of her figure and grabs her blue heart neckline dress placing a hand across her waist and the other holds her left hand in his. The two of them slowly twirl and swirl together underneath the autumn night sky.

Hikaru rests her head against his chest. "I missed you, Kyoya." She lightly whispers.

"Trust me, I've missed you more, Hikaru." Kyoya reassures her.

The music dimes down as the lights sparkle on the dance floor where the dancing couples are. As the wind blows, the Autumn's air indicate that Winter is nearly here. The couple is back together. They are as cute together, as the strawberries themselves.

Hikaru slightly tilts her head up. Kyoya's fingers are underneath her chin; Kyoya leans down to capture his lips against hers, slowly savoring each and every second of this magnificent kiss.

A smooth atmosphere is shared between them as the wind howls in their ears. Alone. The autumn wind vanishes. Only Autumn has brought these two back together.

* * *

_Hey guys? This was so much fun writing with my sister =P_

_Anyway, yes each chapter was inspired by the seasons but instead of calling each chapter something different, I decided that I'll go behind the "Berries" and find the seasons they bloom, apparently, there are different ones in each season :/ who'd thunk! Lol. If you could actually recall each chapter and why I called it like that then I salut you xD_

_but in short, the following is the explanation behind the berries!_

_Chapter 1 (**Winter Berry**) its literally called 'Winter Berry' I'm not joking! So my story's started in winter._

_Chapter 2 (**Spring DewBerry**) I think DewBerry is like a chance in making something right, which is why Kyoyas date went wrong and he had to fix it._

_Chapter 3 (**Summer GooseBerries**) Now this Berry I made some research on, this Berry helps the brain nervous from breaking down and creates tears for you to cry. Which is why in this chapter Hikaru was crying._

_Chapter 4 (**Autumn's Strawberry) **well, Strawberry's are something you give your loved one with melted Cocoa on. So This berry indicate the "getting back together" chapter._

_now I'm seriously surprised you guys were so sharp XD lol, I was planning on surprising you in the end of this story and just blown you guys with this!_

_But anyways, this is the end! Pleas check out my sisters story's as well "******Aiyana-J Snowbear" **_

_im also going t publish a new story called **Illuminate Winter.**_

**_Read and review! ^_- thanks for all the great support! _**


End file.
